


Raw

by alyxpoe



Series: Always and Forever [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, oh god it's poetry you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotionally raw...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

Emotionally raw.  
A feeling deep inside...  
Where all was cold.

It has grown and taken over  
The only thing I cannot comprehend.  
Helped me come down from way too high...  
Gently.

Fear of need.  
I never knew I had a want.  
Desire.  
I ran until the wall stopped me.

You were there  
Holding out your hands to me.  
Saying nothing.  
Except everything in the silence  
Opening up the world.

Your unspoken words  
Breaking through the ice  
Around my heart.


End file.
